Talk:David Rossi
In the background for David Rossi it is posted that he retired to travel around lecturing and selling books, but when I asked Joe Mantegna on Twitter why Rossi retired (because he retired at age 42 or 43-- which is far too young), he told me "@suceress it was the case that I never solved, that I did solve with the new team." (but did not specify which one; it could be the one with the 3 children left parent-less or the one they revisited where the killer now had Alzheimers). His response was on February 27, 2011. Suceress 01:25, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It was probably Joe, the guy who killed the Galens. --Jpx400 08:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Some people suggested that, but didn't they establish that the murder of the Galens was one of his first (or at least earliest) cases? He talked about it sticking with him. Plus the case was unsolved for about 20 years. So he would have worked for 10 years after that case. Of course, one could speculate that perhaps that one case continued to gnaw at him because he was able to close other cases and it finally got to him so much that he decided to step away from crime-solving and work on his books. That way the unsolved case couldn't distract him from new cases. I'm guessing that while the books and lectures were profitable, he still didn't feel satisfied and wanted to get back to work. Suceress 03:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) A small detail... On the episode Birthright, Rossi tells sheriff Caulfield that the case he returned for, it's been unsolved for 21 years, and Cauffield tells him not to let it become 22 years. However, in the episode where the case is finally solved (Damaged), Rossi says it's just about to be 20 years since it happened. Vara-sama (talk) 17:10, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Let's just chalk it up to his having multiple unsolved cases in his first run as a BAU agent. And, well, time is a fickle thing, even when talking about it. 20ish years is good enough, right? Iffy88 (talk) 00:29, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Rossi/Strauss Relationship Am I the only one who had not realized that Rossi and Strauss were together until Brothers Hotchner? Or was that something the writers threw at us at the very end? Because I was doubly surprised when I realized. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 23:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) :They were together? I don't recall any of that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:12, May 28, 2013 (UTC) It only makes sense to me. Or maybe I'm completely mistaken. But I don't feel like Rossi would have felt that much rage- especially lashed out at Derek- unless he had a deep personal interest in Strauss' life. I recall in the final episode he said "we had been together for a year", and then at the end when telling anecdotes, Garcia said she said "Talk dirty to me" on the phone to Strauss accidentally, and Rossi retorted "that was my line". Unless I misconstrued everything, in which case I am so sorry. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 00:28, May 28, 2013 (UTC) They made multiple allusions to the both of them being together in the post-episodes chats with the writers and Erica Messer did say that the characters were supposed to share a room in the finale on this Mega Buzz but I guess, she had another man that night...and Rossi got there a bit too late. http://www.tvguide.com/News/Mega-Buzz-Revolution-Bones-Spoilers-1062244.aspx :::Errr... methinks you all should rewatch the start of the season 7 finale, Hit; I know Reid's and Garcia's costumes were distracting, but some other juicy things happened around them... ;-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:06, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Oh wait, I remember! They saw Rossi and Strauss coming out of a hotel! ::::That actually makes so much sense to me now... in the episode it was weird for a second and then it went over my head because of the weightier events in the finale...so yeah I guess they were together about a year then! SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 21:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::Huh. I guess they were together for some time; they just never explicitly revealed it. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:07, May 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I honestly thought it was displayed pretty obviously in the finale, or at least severely hinted at, but maybe that's just me. One thing I wasn't surprised about at all with the finale was that it was Strauss that was killed off. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 23:00, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Marriage Hayden Montgomery Where does the year (1994) for the marriage of his second wife come from? It wasn't given in Fate. And if the year is accurate, Joy would be around 20 but has already a two-year old kid, a husband, is working as a crime reporter and has written two books. Would be more fitting if he married Hayden in the mid to late 80's (and more age appropriate for the actress who plays Joy) Ytespace (talk) 12:22, February 20, 2015 (UTC) :Several news articles confirmed that date. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:07, February 21, 2015 (UTC) :And yet, at some point between when those articles were written and shooting the episode itself, it was changed to 1984, considering Joy clearly said "You married her in '84 in Paris" and at the end of the episode, Rossi said that he couldn't "speak for the David Rossi of 30 years ago" (in regards to whether or not he wouldn't have stayed with them had Hayden told him she was pregnant). NANLIT (talk) 03:39, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I have a problem with Rossi's military service. He served in Vietnam Nam, enlisted as private. But said he "left" military as Sargent Major which is an E9 or highest enlisted rank. But, he was a FBI agent in 1983 when his 1st wife left him. So based on Rossi being the same age as Mantegna (born 1956), he was 27 when his wife left him. How can he achieve E9 in Marine Corp (normally takes more than 20 years) and already be with the FBI? Cgteri (talk) 20:28, October 18, 2016 (UTC) CGTeri